1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatuses, systems and methods for cure process control of curable compounds, and more particularly, to improved apparatuses, systems and methods for isolating a controlled environment for cure process control of the application and cure of curable compounds.
2) Description of Related Art
Application of curable compounds, such as sealants, adhesives, and paints, to component parts and structures for aircraft, spacecraft, rotorcraft, watercraft, or other vehicles or structures is subject to wide variation in the curing cycle and variation in the cured material properties, based on environmental conditions present when the curable compounds are applied to the component parts and structures and cured. Such wide variation, in turn, may introduce variability into the production system, which may result in increased cost, uncertain quality, and a restricted manufacturing rate.
In addition, the application of curable compounds, such as sealants, adhesives, and paints, to component parts and structures for aircraft, spacecraft, rotorcraft, watercraft, or other vehicles or structures, may need to be applied and cured in a classified environment and be class one, division one (“C1D1”) compliant. “C1D1 compliant” means that the process, such as the cure process, must effectively meet the standards set forth for use of electrical equipment in hazardous areas by NFPA 70 (i.e., the National Electrical Code (NEC), which is a regionally adoptable standard for the safe installation of electrical wiring and equipment in the United States, and is part of the National Fire Codes series published by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA), a private trade association).
Variability inherent to known processes for applying and curing curable compounds in a classified environment means that any given sealant application may require an indeterminate amount of time for completion, and the cure may be of uncertain quality on completion (e.g. uneven cure profile may lead to difficulty with adhesion). Such uncertainty may affect the stabilization and control of the production process.
Known systems and methods exist for cure process control of curable compounds in a classified environment or area. For example, such known systems and methods may include heating an entire classified area, using pneumatic energy vortex heaters, using heater bars, or using heater blankets. However, heating an entire classified area may be untenable for a manufacturing heating rate due to an OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) requirement of a maximum 80 degrees Fahrenheit working temperature for employees. The cure temperature for curable compounds may be higher than the maximum 80 degrees Fahrenheit.
Moreover, using pneumatic energy vortex heaters may be untenable due to an OSHA employee noise exposure requirement of a maximum sound pressure level (SPL) of 85 decibels without auditory protection. The sound pressure level (SPL) of the pneumatic energy vortex heater equipment used for the cure process may be higher than the maximum sound pressure level (SPL) of 85 decibels.
In addition, the use of heater bars may not be C1D1 compliant, no method of conveyance may be available for remote generation, and heater bars may not easily be adapted to tight spaces or convoluted surfaces for which curable compounds need to be applied to and cured. Further, the use of heater blankets may not be C1D1 compliant, no method of conveyance may be available for remote generation, and curable compounds may not be able to have a blanket applied until tack-free, which may take an indeterminate amount of time to become tack-free without use of a process control heater.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus, system, and method for isolating a controlled environment for cure process control of application and cure of curable compounds to a structure that are portable, flexible, adaptable, low profile, operate nearly independently of external environmental conditions, and that provide advantages over known devices, systems and methods.